<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【EC／PWP】航线（现代无能力AU ） by Miaojijiji</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858757">【EC／PWP】航线（现代无能力AU ）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaojijiji/pseuds/Miaojijiji'>Miaojijiji</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaojijiji/pseuds/Miaojijiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现代AU，共三章（但是咕了），此章包含口交/飞机play。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>EC - Relationship, Erik Lehnsherr &amp; Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ch1</p>
<p>erik从机场候机时就开始注意那个小子了。</p>
<p>泰格尔机场即使接近凌晨一点也并不显得荒凉，能节省不少花销的红眼航班颇受年轻人喜爱，其中有不少趁间隔年来欧洲旅游的准大学生，erik想，那人想必也是。</p>
<p>那是个个头不高的男孩，棕色的卷发打着凌乱的弧度，在气温转凉的十月却依旧穿着单薄的衬衫和牛仔裤，他坐在长椅边缘，将自己缩成一团。</p>
<p>他是哭了吗，erik想，哦，他绝对在哭，肩膀都一抖一抖的。</p>
<p>突然响起的德语登机通知似乎吓到了男孩，他迷茫地抬头，四处扫视寻找航班信息屏。看起来他并不懂德语，erik继续不动声色地观察着他，之后的英语播报似乎让他平静了下来，于是他背起唯一的行李——一个书包，走向了登机口的方向。</p>
<p>看来，是同一个航班。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不过，座位相邻就是erik有点没想到的了。</p>
<p>在他有些微微愣住的当下，男孩也抬头看到了他，有些惊讶地张了张嘴，却没说什么。</p>
<p>erik坐了下来，经济舱座位有些挤，他之前还抱怨emma，他的秘书，没给他订到头等舱的座位，但他现在却有些庆幸，这样他能很轻松的闻到男孩身上的味道，手臂也紧紧的贴在一起。</p>
<p>灯光暗下去，机上的人相继睡去，erik也要来毯子，打算在到达纽约之前先补足精神，以便有足够的精力去说服那个顽固的合作伙伴。</p>
<p>在erik几近沉入梦乡时，他感受到了不对劲——有人在摸他。</p>
<p>并不是什么富有色情意味的部位，只是手臂而已，那人的手在毯子下缓慢地抚摸他的胳膊，有些颤抖。</p>
<p>他转过头，当然是那个男孩，</p>
<p>“我知道你刚才在机场一直在看我。”他小声说，“怎么样。”</p>
<p>erik舔了舔嘴唇，因为他发现这个男孩有一双大海般蔚蓝的眼睛和红润无比的嘴唇，他也压低声音：“什么怎样。”</p>
<p>"你不想干我吗。"</p>
<p>erik盯着男孩的眼睛，湿漉漉的，他的声音有些哑：“……你说什么？”</p>
<p>“如果你想操我，我不介意。现在也行，下飞机之后也行。”</p>
<p>erik没有说话，这种类型的确是是他的菜，但他不是乘人之危的人，更何况这种一看就是处于低谷，自暴自弃的小家伙。</p>
<p>“你他妈操不操？”男孩捏紧了他的手腕，"我现在很想和人上床，你不想的话我下飞机去酒吧找个。"</p>
<p>“那你只会被摁在肮脏的厕所墙上被操。”erik没再客气，按住男孩的后脑将他拉进毯子中，“舔它，卖力点。”</p>
<p>男孩几乎是迫不及待地解开他的皮带和拉链，性器静静地在那里似乎没有什么反应，但男孩毫不介意地开始隔着内裤舔舐起来，似乎舔硬别人对他是种褒奖似的。</p>
<p>erik假装平静地坐着，好在他们两个周围的乘客都睡得挺熟的，右前方的那个还打起了呼噜，这很好地掩盖住了若有若无的水声。</p>
<p>他已经完全硬了，男孩满意地拉下他的内裤，对着尺寸可观的性器啄吻了几下，便一下子含入口中，一抵到最深。</p>
<p>深喉带来的快感令erik抓紧了男孩的后颈，换来了喉间的收缩挤压着头部，男孩的口腔热地惊人，他开始上下吮吸着口中的勃起，模仿着性交的样子一下一下地顶到最深处的软肉，这让男孩的生理性泪水不受控制地流了满脸，但他没打算停下。</p>
<p>在男孩弄出更大的声响之前，erik及时退出了他的口腔，将他拎出热烘烘的毯子，于是他满脸泪水的样子就暴露无遗。</p>
<p>erik在心中叹了口气，伸手抚摸着男孩红肿的嘴角：“你叫什么名字？”</p>
<p>“……charles。”</p>
<p>“erik，供你必要的时候参考。”erik咬重了“必要”的音，“但不要太大声。”</p>
<p>charles点了点头，顺从地在erik的引导下站起来，erik注意到他湿的一塌糊涂，甚至染湿了外裤。他有些艰难地拉上了裤子，转身走向了洗手间的方向，眼角的余光看到charles跟了上来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>门锁刚一扣上，charles就被狠狠地摁在了墙上，野兽般撕咬的吻落在他的唇上，他迷迷糊糊地想，也许这和下飞机去酒吧找人操也没什么不同，一样被人按在墙上，一样粗暴的动作，一样毫无爱意可言的性爱。</p>
<p>但他就想要这些，越疯狂越好。眼泪在眼眶里打转，好在这次那个叫erik的男人并没有发现。</p>
<p>“我没有随身带润滑油和避孕套的习惯。”erik放过了他可怜的嘴唇，“不知道你有没有，当然，这会决定你在我认知中的形象。”</p>
<p>“如果我有，你会觉得我是那种不分时间地点，到处和人上床的骚货吗。”</p>
<p>“会。”</p>
<p>“很遗憾让你失望了。”charles抱住了他，下体难耐地在erik身上磨蹭，“但比那更甚，我已经准备好了。”</p>
<p>erik有些震惊，他的手顺着曲线优美的腰线滑进charles的裤子里，一片滑腻，两根手指毫无阻碍地滑了进去，charles呻吟着，扭动着屁股祈求更多。</p>
<p>一股无名火在心中燃起，erik用力拍打了下他手感颇好的屁股，继而揉捏起来，“解释清楚。”</p>
<p>“嗯，我……”erik的手指还在后穴中进出，浪潮般的快感让charles的话断断续续，“登机前……我也，一直在看你……离开座位后，就，去了洗手间……”</p>
<p>“在那里自己插自己屁股？”</p>
<p>“是、是的……”charles低低啜泣起来。</p>
<p>“把自己插射了吗？”</p>
<p>“没有，没有……”男孩似乎彻底崩溃了，他毫无章法地吻着erik，“我想要你，erik，求你操我，好不好。”</p>
<p>erik没有废话，抽出手指换上了已经硬到发痛的性器，在穴口浅浅戳弄了几下便一鼓作气顶着到了最深处，charles发出了不知是痛苦还是欢愉的呜咽，双腿紧紧地攀住了erik的腰。</p>
<p>“真不知道如果我不答应你要怎样，”erik停下了动作，任charles大口大口地喘息，“趁大家都睡着再偷偷自慰吗。”</p>
<p>“不……”charles哽咽着，“我想有人填满我。”</p>
<p>erik顶了顶腰，将自己进得更深，“这样够满了吗。”</p>
<p>“够了，够了……”过深的进入让charles圈紧了脚趾，“动一动……”</p>
<p>他如愿以偿地得到了堪称疯狂的顶弄，erik早已硬的不行，没心情再顾忌这个情绪低落的男孩的感受，只是大力操干起来，整根抽出再整根没入的那种操法，charles全身的重量都依托在他身上，性器更是进的一次比一次更深，操得男孩控制不住地叫出声，哭喊着呻吟。</p>
<p>这可是在飞机上，小子。erik试图提醒他这个事实，但男孩看起来被干得神志不清，或者是拒绝清醒，只是一味地大声央求更多。erik只好将他放在马桶上，解下领带塞进了他的嘴里，charles似乎清醒了一点，蓝色的眼睛有些迷茫地扫视着自己的处境，发出呜呜的声音。</p>
<p>“抱歉，kid，这是你自找的。”charles挣扎着像是想反驳什么，但erik并不理会，一记顶弄将他的试图抱怨悉数顶了回去，又开始大开大合地操干起来。</p>
<p>charles又呻吟起来，但这次被领带阻挡了不少声音，他全身泛着与唇色相似的殷红，浑身颤抖。他想射了，charles向后仰头挣扎着，试图用手去抚慰自己，伸出的手却一又一次被打了回去，最后erik索性锁住他的手腕，彻底禁锢住他。</p>
<p>charles恶狠狠地瞪着在身上耸动着腰的男人，对方却不以为意：“不是很饥渴吗，用后面射出来。”</p>
<p>不行的！charles在脑内大喊，试图通过心电感应什么的让对方听到，当然不可能就是了。</p>
<p>“哦，你当然行的，努力点。”男人越发用力，戳刺着后穴内的敏感点。</p>
<p>这可不是努力就能做到的事！charles在内心咒骂着对方，但又不得不承认这都是自找的，他认命般地配合着对方的节奏，发出一声高过一声的闷哼。</p>
<p>前列腺高潮的瞬间charles的意识仿佛都飞上了云端，剧烈的快感令他陷入了数秒的失去意识，完全没有意识到自己的精液沾满了衬衫，以及erik这次用精液彻彻底底的填满了他。</p>
<p>恢复意识时erik已经退了出去，衣物已经整理整齐了，对比他只套着一件衬衫，胸前和后穴内满是精液的样子，实在是巨大的反差。</p>
<p>“如果你再不醒来我就要去叫空乘人员了。”erik拿起了领带但没有系上，因为上面沾满了charles的口水。</p>
<p>“与其让别人看到我这个样子，还不如让我在高空中长眠。”charles扯了扯嘴角，“让你失望了，我可不是什么没有廉耻心的骚货。”</p>
<p>“你先前的行为可对不上你说的话。”erik看着他给自己做清洁，“所以，你是遇上什么麻烦了吗？”</p>
<p>“我没有义务和你交心吧。”charles抬头看他，语调突然变得玩味，“……先生。”</p>
<p>“随便你。”erik没再纠缠，开门走了出去，机上的人们仍然在睡梦中，他感觉到离卫生间最近的那位大叔睁开眼看了看他，又看了看卫生间的方向，但erik不在意，这真的是这次旅途中一次颇为美好的突发事件，看来他明天有足够好的心情去处理公司一大堆的难题了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>到公司时已经接近中午了，erik没有回家。秘书emma在门口焦急地等他，与合作伙伴的第一次见面会议就要开始了，没来得及订好合适时间的机票确实是她工作上的疏漏，她有些紧张这位严肃的上司会不会因此而生气。</p>
<p>当erik面带笑容地走下车时着实吓了emma一跳，准备好的说辞忘得一干二净，犹豫半天说到：“……您的领带呢？”</p>
<p>“出了一些意外丢了，你这里有备用的是吗。”erik语气温和，反而让他的秘书更加心惊肉跳。</p>
<p>“哦……当然。”emma急忙为他系上新领带，“会议就要开始了，对方已经到了。”</p>
<p>“我们与对方合作了那么久，发出那么多的善意，竟然还是第一次正式见面，也该让他们等等。”</p>
<p>“boss，我必须得提醒您，对我们公司来说，他们实验室的研发成果是必不可少的，如果关系闹得太僵……”</p>
<p>“我们的资金对他们来说也是必不可少的。”erik纠正道，但心情依旧挺不错。虽然那之后那个叫charles的男孩没再跟他说过一句话，下飞机之后也是单肩背着书包就匆匆跑开了，像是有什么要紧事，但erik对高空中的这次火辣性爱还是相当满意的。</p>
<p>走进会议室，erik走向了自己多年的合作伙伴，背影看上去倒并不是自己想象的老头子那一类人。</p>
<p>“Erik Lensherr，幸会。”</p>
<p>那个背影转过身来，中规中矩的西装上是一张年轻漂亮的、此刻写满了震惊和难以置信的脸，erik的这位合作伙伴拥有蓝色的、情动时会蓄满泪水的眼睛，打理地整整齐齐的棕色卷发，而erik曾看到过它凌乱的样子，以及如同高潮时满身的绯红一般颜色的双唇，erik也曾感受过性器在其中出入的快感……</p>
<p>“……Charles Francis Xavier。”</p>
<p>幸会。</p>
<p>-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 第二章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>过渡章。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ch 2</p>
<p>想象这么一个情况吧：你的一夜情对象突然出现在你的正常生活中，你们不得不挂上商业性的假笑，然后文质彬彬地握手寒暄，装出相谈甚欢的样子以免别人看出破绽，但只有你们两个和上天知道，十几个小时前你的老二还在他的身体里横冲直撞呢。</p>
<p>现在erik正处于这样的困境中。</p>
<p>与其说是困境，他的合作伙伴兼一夜情对象看起来倒没有他这样不自在。最开始的震惊神色一闪而过，取而代之的是大方磊落的笑意，他直直走过来伸出手自我介绍，之前凌乱的卷发打理的整整齐齐，弯着撩人的弧度一晃一晃，眼角和嘴角也都挂着恰到好处的弧度，反而显得erik手足无措。</p>
<p>认错人了？erik首先这么怀疑。</p>
<p>“charles xavier。”爽朗的声音否定了这个猜测。</p>
<p>这确确实实是刚才那个自称charles的男孩——说是男孩并不准确，他绝对要比erik预想的要成熟不少，而且还是个一流实验室的负责人——老天。</p>
<p>erik的脸色越发难看了，不知道是不是他的错觉，他甚至觉得他那位合作伙伴的笑容带着几分得意。</p>
<p>好在尴尬的氛围没有持续多久，charles很快就转过头向他介绍这次随行的其他人员：“你知道的，我们也刚刚起步没几年，大多都是学生或者刚毕业。不过，年轻总是很吸引人，对吧？”他侧过头望向erik，意有所指地眨眨眼，“这位是我妹妹，raven，一直以来的交接也都是她负责的，想必你们已经有不少交情了。”叫做raven的金发姑娘朝erik嫣然一笑。</p>
<p>好吧，现在他终于知道那个发邮件石沉大海，措辞冰冷又不近人情还多次拒绝见面会谈的人是谁了。</p>
<p>似乎察觉到了什么，charles又补上一句：“当然，她还在就读博士，平时比较忙，所以……而且，恋爱中的人总是格外忙碌的。”他示意那边和emma交谈的戴着眼镜的高个子男人，“那是hank，我们的研究核心人员。他旁边的是alex。”erik远远点头示意。</p>
<p>“我们这次算是核心人物几乎全部到齐了，大家都对这次十分重视。”raven微笑着说，她的哥哥也笑着附和：“希望合作愉快。”</p>
<p>是的，我能看出你们的诚意。erik一边应酬着一边在心里想，还能感受到你们负责人的不必要的热情。</p>
<p>这次他能肯定这不是自己的错觉。名叫charles的男人很明显地在不遗余力地释放自己的荷尔蒙，如果那有什么味道的话，那现在整个会议室的人都会无法呼吸的。他在表现出超过合作伙伴关系的示好，比如撩拨的眼神和眨眼，时不时不必要的肢体接触，或者炽热的、紧紧黏在erik身上的视线。又比如现在，他在投影屏幕前朗声介绍着自己实验室的现状，用词谈吐风趣幽默，时不时引得众人会心一笑，这种时候他也就笑着将手撑在会议桌上，于是坐在最前方的erik就能欣赏到材质光滑的西装裤包裹着的、滚圆的臀部，那曲线随着charles的动作细微地变化，勾勒出诱人的弧度。</p>
<p>注意到erik的视线，他依旧大大方方地展示着自己，甚至塌了塌腰，手指在桌上有一下没一下地敲击着。当当当的声音让erik心烦意乱。</p>
<p>这个骚货。他默默骂道。</p>
<p>但会议还是要继续的。raven说的没错，这次其实是一次很重要的合作。吉诺沙公司一直以来专注药物市场，shaw下台后，erik决定扩宽公司业务范围，首先从相近的医疗器械领域开始着手，而泽维尔实验室正是从那时起与他们达成合作的。</p>
<p>如今领域拓宽已有不少成果，吉诺沙要开始下一个步骤了：建设自己的科研部门。而吸纳泽维尔实验室正是其中的第一步，所以这次合作至关重要。</p>
<p>好在对方也明白权衡利弊，与独立实验室相比，加入他们意味着更多的资金、资源和可调度人员，但同时也会失去部分自由，而这个自由度正是他们不断协商的最大问题所在。</p>
<p>而不论哪边都想为自己争取更大的利益，所以尽管会议持续了整整一个下午，到最后双方还是争执不下，以约定下次会议再论告终。</p>
<p>“老天，我真害怕他们会在会议桌上打起来。”新晋的助手angel活动着酸痛的脖子，小声抱怨着，“总算解放了……”</p>
<p>“还早着呢，年轻人。”对着小镜子补妆的emma给她泼了一盆冷水，“之后还会有小型的宴会，说不定还会去喝一杯。”</p>
<p>“在饭桌上打起来恐怕会更糟糕的。”angel依旧愁眉苦脸。</p>
<p>“我看倒不会……”emma若有所思地回忆着对方负责人，那个叫charles的小个子，女人的直觉总是很敏感，而她更是其中的佼佼者，不然也不会在这个位子上一坐就是这么多年，“如果真像我猜想的那样，对于吉诺沙来说也未尝不是一件好事。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>而在之后的宴会上，很明显提供无限量的香槟酒是个错误。不管是吉诺沙还是泽维尔实验室都以年轻人居多，很快他们就喝开了，卸下对对方的防备后气氛变得其乐融融，emma和raven已经开始认真地交流护肤心得了，对于女人来说这真的是相当深入的交情。而肤质不同的angel醉醺醺地站在一边，撒着娇表示你们能不能教教我怎么拯救混油皮，一片祥和。</p>
<p>男士那边就有些不一样了，alex和azazel正一杯接一杯给可怜的hank灌酒，并且无视了hank关于自己一喝醉就会变得很可怕的解释，以作死的势头继续给他倒酒。</p>
<p>“我喜欢这种氛围。”charles很自然地走到erik的桌前坐下，“让我想起了大学附近的酒吧，给人一种还年轻的感觉。”</p>
<p>“……你当然还年轻。”这话倒是真心实意，也不怪erik之前认错，据这位负责人自我介绍，他也才不过26岁而已。更何况他长着一张极具迷惑性的脸，脱下西装就活像个大学生，“我猜你每次去酒吧都得费尽口舌证明自己已经成年了吧。”</p>
<p>“哈哈，没错。”charles笑起来眼角弯弯的，他给自己又添了一杯酒，懒懒地靠在桌子上，“那你呢，我猜你从中学开始就能很自然地出入酒吧了吧，根本没人会拦着你。”</p>
<p>“为什么这么说？”</p>
<p>“我猜的，有些人的气质与生俱来，比如说你，我想你天生就散发着一种……”他停顿了下，用今天出现了无数次的眼神扫视着erik，似乎在寻找一个不那么唐突的说辞，“成熟的气息。”</p>
<p>“好吧，其实你可以直接说我长得显老，我已经习惯别人这么评价我了。”</p>
<p>charles又咯咯地笑了，好像他讲了什么很有趣的笑话，或是单纯的觉得erik一本正经开玩笑的样子很可爱。</p>
<p>但erik只觉得一阵违和感，好像他不是在和合作伙伴友好又礼貌地交谈，而是在酒吧和一个喝得醉醺醺的尤物调情，再多说几句他们就要在隔壁酒店滚上床了。他向来是一个公私分明的人，也曾经有合作人大胆地表示好感，但都被他一一拒绝了，不和公事牵扯的人上床是他的原则。他开始怀疑对方的作风是不是与自己全然相反，一定要试试合作人的床上功夫才行。</p>
<p>他们没聊几句就被一阵骚乱打断了，hank不负众望地喝醉了，而罪魁祸首的alex和azazel还是没有意识到他们究竟干了什么。</p>
<p>“惨了，hank喝醉了，我想我们还是快点跑吧。”charles苦笑了下。</p>
<p>“为什么？”</p>
<p>“这么说吧，他有一个外号叫‘beast’，这可不是指他在科研上的疯狂。”</p>
<p>charles扔下酒杯就向出口走去，erik下意识地站起来跟了上去，反应过来时他们已经到了空无一人的走廊上，他很清楚这样下去会发生什么。</p>
<p>果然，小个子的男人推搡着他进了卫生间，顺手反锁住了门，他抬起头寻找着erik的唇，炽热又急切的呼吸喷洒在彼此之间。charles现在整个人都紧紧贴着他，腰部在他身上小幅地磨蹭着。</p>
<p>在他们唇齿相贴的前一秒，erik抬手一巴掌拍在了对方手感颇好的屁股上，charles小声惊呼一声，这才错开了点距离，但男人的手没有放开，揉捏着那一团软软的肉，压着声音质问：“你想要做什么？”</p>
<p>“嗯……做什么……”被质问的人把这句话当作调情，气若游丝地回答，“做爱啊，和你。”</p>
<p>erik默不作声地隔着丝滑的布料玩弄着他的臀肉，手指危险地戳入缝隙中上下游走，勾勒出一条色情的缝线。挑逗般的戳弄让charles很受用，他小声地喘着，想去亲吻对方性感的锁骨。</p>
<p>但这次他再次失败了，而这次erik没有再给他一巴掌，而是选择了直接推开了他。</p>
<p>踉跄了几步才在镜子前站稳的charles满脸写着震惊，他被挑逗地全身发软，不得不扶住洗手台，erik看到他裤子里一团鼓胀，这小家伙勃起的速度真令人咂舌。</p>
<p>“回答我的问题，你想要做什么？”</p>
<p>“我也回答过你了，”charles愤愤地说，“你是听不懂吗？”</p>
<p>erik有些无奈：“我更倾向于我们能好好谈谈，如果你还记得昨晚发生了什么话。如果你耿耿于怀，我可以道歉。”</p>
<p>“你道什么歉！”提到昨晚的事情，charles突然有些激动起来，“你没必要道歉，本来就是……就是我让你操我的。”</p>
<p>“我想我们的关系不该是这样的，Mr.Xavier。”</p>
<p>“Charles。我只是以charles的身份和你做爱的。耿耿于怀的人是你才对。”charles看起来又快哭了，尽管穿着成熟，但他现在好像又回到了那个在机场长椅上抽泣的少年模样，“你敢说你没有爽到？何必装什么正人君子。”</p>
<p>没等erik反驳，或者是走上前给他一个拥抱，charles已经甩手快步离开了，卫生间的门被摔的发出好几声巨响，erik看向刚才charles站着的位置，只从镜子里看到了自己写满愚蠢的脸。</p>
<p>-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 第三章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>预警：spanking/微bdsm暗示</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>ch3</p>
<p>“站在那里，别动。”</p>
<p>完全的命令格式，男人的声音在空荡荡的房间显得格外清晰又低沉，被命令的人停下亦步亦趋的脚步，不情不愿地站定在原地。</p>
<p>erik转身在沙发上坐下，调整了一个相对舒适的坐姿，让自己整个人都放松下来，这才抬眼看着面前的人。</p>
<p>他面前的正是charles，那件漂亮的宝蓝色西装外套已经被丢在了玄关处，白色衬衫皱巴巴地从裤子里伸出一个角，头发也乱糟糟的。他松松垮垮地站在沙发前的地毯上，好像下一秒就要倒下去了。</p>
<p>erik没有再说话，只是盯着面前醉醺醺的人，沉着脸不知道在想些什么。</p>
<p>终于charles忍不住开口了：“你在生气吗？”</p>
<p>噢，你在生气吗，多么显而易见的问题！如果你也尝试过在凌晨两点被十几通电话吵醒，被一位一面之缘的女士大呼小叫地要求去找到自己至今未归的哥哥，从十几条街区中无数个酒鬼里找到一个人，那你会生气吗？看在上帝的份上，当然！</p>
<p>接到raven的电话时erik已经彻底熟睡了，这一天真的是太过漫长，他只想好好睡一觉。</p>
<p>“……所以你是说，你哥哥到现在还没回家，让我去附近的酒吧找找看？”</p>
<p>“没错。”</p>
<p>“我没记错的话，你才是从小和他一起长大的那个人吧？我和他认识还不到一天。”</p>
<p>“我可不是他彻底未归的理由，你才是。”电话啊对面的女性冷笑一声，不等erik回答就挂掉了电话。</p>
<p>最后erik还是去找他了，虽然他很想倒回床上继续美梦，但他没忘记那个小家伙在飞机上说过的话：你不操的话，我就去酒吧随便找个。</p>
<p>从他在今晚的行动来看，他确实很有可能那么干。</p>
<p>erik是在一个地下酒吧找到charles的，好在他看起来还算衣衫完整。他站在一张矮桌上仰着头试图一口气喝光长杯里的酒，周围一大群醉醺醺的男女在胡乱起着哄，一片嘈杂。</p>
<p>不得不说，charles仰起头时脖子的线条好看极了，如果咬住那里的话，他的小夜莺恐怕会发出好听的哽咽吧。但erik现在没心情回味下流的幻想了，他看到有不少男人已经在朝他的夜莺伸出肮脏的手了，而charles还是浑然不知地散发着荷尔蒙。</p>
<p>erik快步走了过去，他自己都没意识到为什么步伐会这么急切，他一把揽住charles的双腿，将他半抱半扛地拉下了桌子。</p>
<p>“嘿！你是……你是最心急的一个。”charles打着酒嗝，似乎根本没认出来抱着他的人是谁，“你倒比这群人……嗝，急切多了。”</p>
<p>看对方没有说话，charles拍打着小幅挣扎起来：“放我下来，你不用这么心急吧……我不要在这。”</p>
<p>“在这里什么？”</p>
<p>“在这里做啊……我不要，也不要在卫生间，这边卫生间一点也不干净……你先，你先放下我……”charles似乎在竭力理清逻辑，但他已经喝得迷迷糊糊了，一点力气都没有，根本挣不开对方的禁锢。</p>
<p>erik只觉得有股莫名的怒火让他心烦意乱，虽然之前确实是他拒绝了对方露骨的示好，但一想到这具美好的躯体可能被那些男人占有就愤怒地难以自持。charles已经放弃了挣扎，反倒在他怀里蹭来蹭去，毛茸茸的头发蹭在他的颈间，发出无意义的呻吟声。</p>
<p>从酒吧到车里这段路走得很艰难，最开始erik试图让他自己走，但charles不肯放开他，于是erik只好架着他挪到了车旁，艰难地将他塞进了副驾驶。</p>
<p>回去的路上也十分不容易，charles最开始安静地倒在一边像是睡着了，但没过多久erik发现他解开了安全带，朝他这边靠了过来。</p>
<p>“你知道你在做什么吗，charles？你知道我是谁吗？”</p>
<p>“……erik……”</p>
<p>含糊的声音让人不禁怀疑他究竟是在回答问题还是在说醉话，erik愣神的瞬间charles从他的肩上滑了下去，脑袋蹭在他腿间的部位。</p>
<p>“起来，我在开车。”erik尽量在保持冷静，以免发生车毁人亡的惨剧。</p>
<p>“我想在你开车的时候给你口交。或者在开会时在办公桌下吸你，让你射在我嘴里……我会全都吞下去的，我保证。”</p>
<p>erik没有说话，死死盯着眼前空无一人也空无一车的马路，他能感受到charles在用他的鼻尖和嘴唇磨蹭他的下体，用鼻尖描画它的形状，细细蹭弄着，甚至张开嘴隔着裤子含住了前端，舌尖温柔地舔舐着。</p>
<p>“你这么喜欢给别人口吗？”忍无可忍，erik空出右手将他提着领子拉了起来。</p>
<p>“没错，erik，我想吸你的老二。”charles舔着有些干的嘴唇，“你不想干我的嘴吗？”</p>
<p>erik瞥了一眼对方，湛蓝的眼睛湿漉漉的，他突然觉得下身一紧，哑声说：“……继续说。”</p>
<p>charles眼睛一亮，兴奋地提高了语调：“……我想在会议室和你做，被按在桌上从后面干，想让你捂住我的嘴不让我叫出来，因为其他人就在门外。”</p>
<p>“我不会捂你的嘴，只会放任你被操得大声叫出来，所有人都会知道你的放荡。”</p>
<p>charles被这无赖的话刺激地浑身发抖，他一个劲地舔着嘴唇，继续着他的性幻想：“想在你的办公室的落地窗前做，想被顶到紧紧贴着玻璃，你绑住我的双手操进最里面，让我用后面就能高潮，射到什么也流不出来为止。”</p>
<p>“昨天是你第一次用用后面高潮么？这么念念不忘？”erik恶劣地质问。</p>
<p>“是的……我还想要，想要你，erik。”他的小夜莺似乎已经饥渴到不行了，不知廉耻地诉说着渴求，眼圈发红地看着他，“还有多久？还有多久才能到？就在车里操我，惩罚我吧……”</p>
<p>“好了，安静。”</p>
<p>erik看到charles委屈地缩在车座上，双腿难耐地绞紧，裤子已经被前液染湿了，他犹豫着问：“我能摸摸自己吗，erik？”</p>
<p>“不行。”</p>
<p>charles又缩了回去，将自己圈成一团，在衣服上轻轻蹭动着缓解情欲。但很听话地没有用手疏解自己。</p>
<p>“好孩子。”erik心下一动，别有深意地柔声安抚对方。</p>
<p>charles果然对这个评价很受用，他期待地眨着眼：“那我能得到奖励吗？”</p>
<p>“不行。你之前做错了事，你是个非常，非常不乖的男孩。坏孩子……只会受到惩罚。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>这就是之前发生的事了。erik皱着眉扫视着面前的charles，他看起来兴奋异常，被叫做坏男孩远比夸奖他让他更激动难耐，似乎十分期待被严厉地惩罚。</p>
<p>“你会操我吗，erik？”他又忍不住发问了，真是个没有耐心的、急切的坏男孩，浑身上下都写满了淫荡的诉求。但是不行，不能让做错事的人轻易地得到奖励，也不能得到惩罚，因为这也是他所渴求的一部分。</p>
<p>erik没有回答他的问题，他开口了：“站在原地，现在我允许你抚慰自己。”</p>
<p>charles眼中闪过露骨的失望，他小声问：“我能脱掉衣服吗？”得到对方的默许后他迫不及待地将自己从衣服里解脱出来，先是衬衣，然后是湿了一大片的裤子，最后是情况更糟糕的内裤。他甩掉所有衣物，大大方方地展示着自己漂亮的躯体。他伸手握住自己硬到滴水的性器撸动起来，时不时手指刺激着前端，快感让他呻吟喘息起来，毫不压抑的声音在安静的空间里格外清晰。erik默不作声地欣赏着淫靡的自慰秀，仿佛欣赏一幅名画，那情动时的红晕和微微颤抖的双唇，以及看向自己的充满渴求的眼神，都让人裤子发紧。</p>
<p>“嗯……erik，我要……”发颤的声音打断了他的思绪，charles快到高潮了，他全身发软低声呻吟着。erik厉声命令：“停下你的动作，把手拿开。”</p>
<p>“唔……！”charles痛苦地挣扎了下，还是选择停在极乐的边缘，他松开了向外吐着淫水的性器，双手被在身后用力抓紧承受着快感的折磨。</p>
<p>erik有些惊讶，他没想到charles真的能乖乖听他的话，毕竟高潮的诱惑是那么甜蜜。他乖顺的男孩正哀求地望着他，眼里盛满了泪水，erik说：“做的很好。好孩子，过来。”</p>
<p>charles步伐虚浮，踉跄着走近了过来，跪坐在了他的脚边，柔软的脸颊在他的膝盖上蹭动着。erik捏住了他通红的脸，拇指戳弄着他的嘴唇，逼迫对方仰视着自己，问：“你刚才做的很好，但是之前做错了事，你明白吗？”</p>
<p>charles含住了他的拇指，边轻轻点头边含糊地回答：“我明白，我错了……我是个非常非常不乖的男孩……求求您惩罚我。”</p>
<p>“惩罚你？用我的老二把你操得上下都流水，对你来说可不算惩罚，你这个小荡妇。我可不会如你所愿。”erik加大了手上的力气。</p>
<p>“对不起……”他的小夜莺果真哽咽起来，虽然他还没有咬上他的脖子，“我不该去酒吧故意喝醉酒……故意勾引其他男人……我只是你的，我只给你操。erik，求求你。”</p>
<p>“流再多眼泪也没用，你必须要接受惩罚。”erik起身将抽泣的小夜莺拎了起来，摁在冰凉的茶几上，赤裸的身体紧紧贴在上面，迫于姿势不得不半跪在地毯上。冰冷让charles的眼泪更凶了，一个劲儿地往出涌。</p>
<p>“报数。”</p>
<p>charles还没有反应过来这个简短的词的意思，对方的一掌就落了下来，狠狠地抽在臀肉上。</p>
<p>“啊！”忍不住惊呼，火辣辣的痛感清晰又屈辱，charles难以置信地想爬起来，却被用力摁住动弹不得，“……一……”</p>
<p>雪白的臀肉上很快浮现出红色的印记，在空气中微微颤抖着，erik颇有成就感地揉捏着，成功地将印记的范围扩展到更大。似乎不满足另一边的对比，下一掌理所当然地落在了那边。</p>
<p>“唔……！二……”</p>
<p>接下来的频率就没那么温柔了，一下接着一下的抽击让charles甚至来不及喘气，用混乱的大脑中最后一点理智数着数：“三……四，五……啊！好疼，好疼……六，七，八……erik……”</p>
<p>“疼？你明明爽的快射了。”erik不为所动。尽管被按在冰凉的茶几上，赤裸着身体被一个衣冠整齐的人打着屁股，他还是湿地一塌糊涂，性器戳动在茶几外壁上，汩汩的前液顺着侧壁流到了地毯上。charles扭动着想要去摸摸自己，却怎么也够不到。</p>
<p>惩罚仍在继续，身下的人颤抖着扒紧了桌面，肉乎乎的屁股此时红得滴血，与白皙的腰部和背部形成鲜明对比。erik继续打着，愉悦地欣赏带着哽咽的报数：“九……十……求求你，erik……啊！十一。”</p>
<p>“你不会觉得我会停在十吧？”听到这话charles回过头望向他，小声问：“那要……唔！十二……那要到多少？”</p>
<p>“到你射出来如何？”erik轻描淡写地说。</p>
<p>“不……十三！呜……不要……”</p>
<p>“你自己说的，要用后面射出来。”</p>
<p>看着charles可怜兮兮地绷紧了身体的样子，erik放缓了语气：“如果你足够乖的话，我会帮你的。”</p>
<p>“我会乖乖的，erik，erik……”charles一遍遍地叫着他的名字，继续在抽打中艰难地报着数，“十四，十五，十……啊。”他感到自己硬到发痛的老二被握住了，失而复得的快感让他瞬间失了声，手的主人用狠狠一记巴掌惩戒他，“继续数。”</p>
<p>“呜……十六十七……十八……十九……”他已经喘不过气来了，阴茎被以惊人的速度撸动着，宽大的手一下下撞上囊袋，快感让他几乎想失声尖叫。</p>
<p>最后一掌落下发出清脆的“啪”的声音，charles哭叫着射了erik一手，一股股的白浊量多到让人几乎误以为是失禁，每射出一股他就颤抖不已，直到最后脱力地趴在桌子上，半晌才用气音轻声报数：“……二十。”</p>
<p>真是一副美景。</p>
<p>-tbc-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>